fearandhungerfandomcom-20200213-history
Empty Scroll
Empty Scrolls can be used with a Quill in order to make requests to All-merr.The first verse must always be "O LORD", the second verse should always be either "GIVE" or "TEACH", the final verse should be what you want. Ex. "O LORD (First verse); GIVE (Second verse); ENLIGHTENMENT (Third verse)" will give you a ''"Book of Enlightenment" if you are playing on "Normal mode". The game's database shows the following options... __TOC__ GIVE * 2F KEYS * ALCHEMILLIA 2 * ALCHEMILLIA1 * ALCHEMILLIA3 * ALE * ALLL-MER * ANCIENT BOOK * ARM GUARDS * ASSASSINS BOOK * BACON & EGGS * BEAR TRAP * BLACK DRESS * BLACK VIAL * BLACK WITCH * BLOOD & FLOWER * BLOOD VIAL * BLUE VIAL * BLUEBERRIES * BLUEBERRY PIE * BROWN VIAL * BUTTERFLY * CABBAGE * CAPTAIN DIARY1 * CAPTAIN DIARY2 * CAPTAIN DIARY3 * CAPTAIN ORDER * CARROT * CAVEMOTHER * CAVEWOLF FUR * CELL KEYS F3 * CHEESE * CLAYMORE * CLOTH * CLOTH CAPE * CREATION BOOK * CROW MAULER * CRUDE SWORD * CUBE OF DEPTHS * DAGGER * DIAMOND * DIRT * DOMINATION * DRIED MEAT * DRIED MUSHROOM * EAGLE SHIELD * EASTERN SWORD * ECLIPSE * EGG * ELIXIR OF BODY * ELIXIR OF MIND * EMPTY SCROLL * ENDLESS * ENLIGHTENED * ENLIGHTENMENT * EXPLOSIVE VIAL * FELLOWSHIP1 * FETUS * FUR ARMOR * GAUNT BASCINET * GHOUL OUTFIT * GLASS VIAL * GLOW MUSHROOM * GNOME EGG * GNOME MILK * GREEN VIAL * GRO-GOROTH * GUANT ARMOR * GUARD OUTFIT * GUARD SKIN * HIGH PRIEST'S * INMATE LIST * IRON MACE * IRON SPEAR * LANTERN * LEATHER ARMOR * LEATHER HELMET * LEATHER VEST * LEG GUARDS * LESSER SOUL * LIGHTBLUE VIAL * LOINCLOTH * LONG SWORD * MA'HAVRE * MEAT CLEAVER * MEATPIE * MEMORIES BOOK * MIX'N'MATCH * MOCKUP BOOK * MOLDY BREAD * MURKY VIAL * NITROGLYCERIN * OIL * OPIUM POWDER * ORANGE VIAL * PALE SKIN * PECULIAR DOLL * PINECONE * PINECONE PIG * PIPE * PLATE MAIL * POCKETCAT BOOK * POEMS BOOK * PRIEST'S ROBE * PURPLE VIAL * QUILL * RECIPE BOOK * RED VIAL * ROTTEN MEAT * SALAMI * SALMONSNAKE * SHAKESPEARE * SHORT BOW * SHORT SWORD * SILVER COIN * SKINNING KNIFE * SMALL KEY * SORCERERSSTONE * SOUL STONE * SPIDER SHIELD * STICK * STONE * STONE CROWN * SYLVIAN * THE PASSAGES * TINDERBOX * TOBACCO * TOMATO * TORMENTED * TORN PAGE * TORTURERS NOTE * VEGETABLE PIE * WATER VIAL * WHEAT FLOUR * WHISKEY * WHITE ANGEL * WHITE VIAL * WOODEN BUCKLER * WORM JUICE * YELLOW VIAL '''TEACH' * BACKSTAB * BLACK ORB * BLOOD GOLEM * BLOOD PORTAL * BLOODLUST * BLOODSACRIFICE * CHAINS * COMBUSTION * COUNTER * COUNTER-MAGIC * CROWS * DASH * DEFENCE STANCE * DEMON SEED * DEVOUR * FAST ATTACK * GREATER MAGIC * HEALING WHISPERS * HURTING * LEG SWEEP * LOCKPICKING * LOCUST SWARM * LOVING WHISPERS * MARKSMANSHIP * MASTERY * NECROMANCY * NEEDLE WORM * PHEROMONES * PRAY * PHASE * PYROMANCYTRICK * STEAL * TRANSMUTATION * WALK ON WATER Category:Items